prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008
WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 (often shortened to WWE SvR 2008 or SvR '08), is a Professional wrestling video game developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators and released on the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS video game consoles by THQ in November 2007. Amaze Entertainment oversaw development for the Nintendo DS version. The game is the ninth edition of the long-running WWE SmackDown vs. Raw video game series based on the Professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It is the sequel to 2006's WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007, succeeded by WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009, and is the first WWE game to include the promotion's ECW brand. It is also the first WWE game to be available for all seventh generation game consoles. Gameplay Each wrestler now has two fighting style categories, one primary and one secondary. Each fighting style has its advantages and disadvantages in each particular match type. There are eight styles altogether: high-flyer, hardcore, submission artist, powerhouse, showman, brawler, dirty and technical. In addition, creative manager of THQ Cory Ledesma stated early in production that he planned on having numerous wrestler animations redone. A new "struggle submission system" has been introduced, incorporating more analog control into the game. The player executing the submission can now decide how much pressure is applied by moving the analog stick in a particular direction. Similarly, the player locked in a submission hold will have to power out also by using the analog stick. The game features the revived ECW brand, and it takes its place alongside the established Raw and SmackDown! brands. The official box art features the ECW logo prominently. The game's ECW branding has expanded the number of weapons available under the ring during gameplay. New weapons such as guitars are available and tables and barbed wire bats can be set on fire. Despite the inclusion of the brand, the video game franchise will keep its SmackDown! vs. Raw name, although an early logo included "ECW Invasion" in the title. It has been changed, however, to "Featuring ECW". The game features several arenas that WWE held events at in 2006 and 2007. There are also arenas based on each WWE television show. Modes The game allows several different game modes to be played, each with different goals and options. The Season and General Manager Modes of previous games have been merged into the new "WWE 24/7" mode, which takes its name from WWE's video on demand service. Players can choose to play one of the game's included superstars or create a superstar, or as a general manager of one of the brand. Playing as a wrestler, the goal is to take that wrestler and achieve "legend" status. In order to do so, the player has to win matches, team with and feud with other wrestlers, and gain popularity. At the same time, they must choose whether to train, exercise, relax, or take part in other activities when not wrestling, all with their own positive and negative effects.(The player could only choose to be either on the Smackdown brand or the Raw brand, as the ECW brand was excluded). Playing as a general manager is similar to the previous General Manager modes in the series, in which one has to choose a brand and act as its General Manager (Jonathan Coachman for Raw, Theodore Long for SmackDown!, Tommy Dreamer for ECW), draft a roster and make decisions to make it the most popular brand of the three. The General Manager is allowed to make staffing decisions, schedule workouts and events. There is also an all-new Tournament Mode, which allows the player to control a superstar through the various stages of the WWE tournament, such as Beat The Clock Sprint and King of the Ring, as well as Money in the Bank tournament. The game also allows you to create your own tournament. (This is featured only on the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and the Wii.) Like previous games in the series, the game also allows players to challenge for and defend championships. The game includes championships used by the WWE in 2007, bringing back the branded championships from the previous game and for the first time, the ECW Championship. Fighting Style System The game featured the Fighting Style System which would not appear in later games. With each style, the character would adopt a series of preset abilities. And, depending on primary ability, they would also be able to perform a unique move that can only be activated if the player has a stored finisher icon. Roster Raw *Bobby Lashley *Carlito *Jeff Hardy *John Cena *JTG *King Booker *Mr. Kennedy *Mr. McMahon *Randy Orton *The Sandman *Shad Gaspard *Shane McMahon *Shawn Michaels *Snitsky *Triple H *Umaga *William Regal Smackdown *Batista *Chavo Guerrero *Chris Masters *Edge *Finlay *Gregory Helms *JBL *Kane *Kenny Dykstra *Mark Henry *Matt Hardy *MVP *Rey Mysterio *Ric Flair *The Great Khali *The Undertaker ECW *CM Punk *Rob Van Dam *Elijah Burke *Johnny Nitro *Marcus Cor Von Divas *Ashley Massaro *Candice Michelle *Kelly Kelly *Melina *Michelle McCool *Mickie James *Torrie Wilson Legends *Bret Hart *Mick Foley *Rick Rude *Roddy Piper *Sabu *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Terry Funk *The Rock *Tommy Dreamer PSP Exclusives *Eddie Guerrero *Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart *Sgt. Slaughter Nintendo DS Exclusive *Hardcore Holly Removed Characters * Ariel * Armando Alejandro Estrada * Balls Mahoney * The Brian Kendrick * Chris Benoit * Dave Taylor * Kevin Thorne * Maria * Paul Birchill * Paul London * Simon Dean * Test * Tim Arson * Val Venis Soundtrack Development Originally, Chris Benoit was supposed to be playable in the game. However, once evidence of his controversial death became apparent, he was immediately removed. It is fair to assume, judging by certain entrance motions, that Ariel, Balls Mahoney, The Big Show, Brian Kendrick, Chris Jericho, Lance Cade, Dave Taylor, Kevin Thorne, Paul Birchill, Paul London, Rob Van Dam, Simon Dean, Test, Tim Arson, & Val Venis were also removed in addition. PlayStation 2 Graphics are similar to the previous years in the SvR series. Xbox 360 & PlayStation 3 The Xbox 360 has the custom soundtrack feature which people can import their own music in superstars entrances. However The PS3 does not have these features but does have a first person view in entrances where people can control where the superstar looks with the sixaxis controller. The PS3 version also had a special "Collector's Edition" which came with a DVD detailing the game, a Kelly Kelly trading card, and a booklet featuring various superstars signature moves. The Xbox 360 version also had special "High Flyer" and "Dirty" Editions which came with Special Edition Slipcase, "I'm a High Flyer" or "I fight Dirty" T-shirts, 1 page Kelly Kelly Calender, 8 Numbered Limited Edition "Fighting Styles" Postcards, and a "Create a Superstar" Mini Guide. Wii Instead of featuring 24/7 mode, it features Main Event Mode, where you can play as a created superstar and rise to the top. The Wii version of the game features exclusive weapons. This version was least rated than the others. PSP The game has the same graphics as the previous games in the SvR PSP ports, however, Sgt. Slaughter,Eddie Guerrero and Jim " The Anvil" Neidhart are PSP exclusive unlockable Legends. Reception The game has received mixed to negative reviews because of recycled gameplay. On GameRankings the game holds a score of 73.60%, 61.40%, 66.20%, 71.72%,70.25% and 61.07% respectively for these versions. The game received an 8/10 on Game Informer. External links *Official website *[http://www.gamespot.com/ds/action/smackdownvsraw2008/index.html WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 (NDS)] | (PS2) | (PS3) | (PSP) | (Wii) | (Xbox 360) at GameSpot *[http://ds.ign.com/objects/792/792033.html WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 (NDS)] | (PS2) | (PS3) | (PSP) | (Wii) | (Xbox 360) at IGN ja:WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 Category:Video games